Return of the Sinned
by LeGrande Grover
Summary: This fic is starting to lean towards a Romance genre. TifaCloud AND SephAerith. I've changed the rating because of a intimate scene in Ch.4 between Aerith and Sephi!
1. Return of the Sinned

Return of the Sinned   
  
  
It was finally over. After the hard work, the sacrifices, the sorrows, he had risen. That boy, now a man, was the savior of the Planet. Had it only been three months since Meteor was threatening the Planet?  
  
Three months since Holy and Aerith's prayer had saved us?  
  
Three months since the villain of the living world was defeated?   
  
After the battle was waged, what could be considered normal life was returning to the people. Midgar was slowly being abandoned. Shin-ra had been dissolved. New towns were popping up all over the world and life began a new. What's left of the Highwind was quick to take everyone to their destinations.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi returned to her home in Wutai to restore the nation to it's proper birthright, not without taking some materia first.  
  
Vincent Valentine had opted to return to his coffin. *To return to his sin. To return to his sleep.* The man always had the creepiest ways to explain things.   
  
Reeve, also known as Cait Sith, had decided to dismantle anything left of the Shin-ra. He, assisted by the former Turks, had now based themselves in Junon, and had created an organization called 'The Shell'. It's purpose was to now protect all those in need of protection. The people welcomed this with open arms.  
  
Red XIII, whose real name s Nanaki Seto, returned to Cosmo Canyon, to live on in the footsteps of his noble father and guard the canyon and its knowledge.   
  
Barret Wallace had returned to Kalm to be with his daughter and to console Aeris' 'mother' after what happened.   
  
Cid Highwind returned to Rocket Town, now devoid of a rocket, yet not just called 'town'. He said something about making it up to that damned Shera, whatever that could imply.  
  
Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart had no place to go. Their real hometown, burned down seven years ago by the insane Sephiroth, was nothing but an illusion to them now. Since the destruction of Meteor, Cloud had his mind dwelling on the flower girl. The greatest fighter on the planet now traveled from Cosmo Canyon, to the place once known as Mideel and finally to the Capital of the Ancients. His exhausting research often reminded himself of when Sephiroth was searching for much the same answers as he was searching for. What am I? Who am I? Do I deserve to be who I think I am? What am I trying to find? But all the time there was Tifa. Tifa was his emotional anchor. She really did love him, even in his search for the one that he loved. Whenever he cried, she was there to hold him. Whenever he got angry, she was there to remind him. Whenever he got frustrated, she encouraged him. Day by day, the answer started to come to him. One day, he knew what he had to do. He knew where to meet her. Of course, the place wasn't really a place. It was a inner temple, as it were. The place to find her was the same place that he had lost her. The place he needed to be was in his heart, and in Tifa's heart, and in every other person's heart that Aeris touched. Only then could the Lifestream choose to give her life again. So that is how it was. Cloud and Tifa made the arrangements for the Highwind. Cid, leaving his new bride, would join them to win back Aerith' soul. Nanaki would pray from the Canyon, fearful to leave it unprotected. Barret said he would not leave Marlene alone anymore, and sent his prayers with them. Reeve said he would send them an escort, but knew Cloud would refuse. Yuffie did not even respond, only a letter returned with the official seal of Wutai on it. Oddly, the darkly man, Vincent, did choose to come out of his sleep to witness it.   
  
So on the bridge of the Highwind, now only the escape pod of the original Highwind, but still carrying the same name, they all stood. The craft had just made a soft landing on front of the old Capital and Cloud turned to the crew and his friends. He had come almost unprepared. Only his Buster sword, a few materia and a light armor clad his trim body. He wanted Aeris to see him as he was. Tifa, had come even less prepared. No weapon lined her gloves, nor her feet and she only carried some curing materia in her light armor. Cid saw no need to retrieve any of his weapons from the store room next to his bedroom. Vincent had at his side the Quicksilver, his loyal partner and only friend. The crew announced their landing and Cloud nodded, then looked out the front window to the capital.   
  
"This is it. We may meet her again today."  
  
Tifa's face visibly dimmed, but she kept smiling. She nodded also and looked at the old man with the attitude, "Yeah."  
  
"Damn, I can hardly contain myself! Let's just go do it. *%^#$^@&^#." Cid growled and started towards the exit hatch. They exited the craft and stepped onto the hard pathway. They all blinked to see Vincent standing on a small rock at the entrance and looking out over the city, his cape slowly flapping behind him.  
  
"Are you coming in?" Could inquires but Vincent does not look at him, yet answers in a quiet voice.  
  
"The damned are not allowing in such places. I shall wait out here and give you my best wishes." Smiling a bit at a typical Vincent response, Cloud nodded and started towards the Capital. Tifa lingered a bit, looking at the dark man in red, then followed Cloud also. Cid shook his head and walked behind them, lighting up a cigarette.   
  
Images and thoughts raced through Cloud's head. He had a bemused smile on his face and a little skip to his step. Seeing this made Tifa happy and sad at the same time. She walked behind him, hands clasped behind her and looking at her feet as she walked.   
  
"There it is." All of them stopped and looked at the Capital. It was still a far ways off and the small pond surrounding it glimmered in the light. As they walked, all the events that happened here echoed in Cloud's mind. How he knew she was here. How he saw her there on the alter, praying. How he almost......damn you, Sephiroth. He could almost spit acid, every time he saw that long, terrible blade stabbed through her frail body. He had released so much anger against Sephiroth when he defeated him in that last, emotion-charged Omni-Slash, yet he was still so angry.  
  
"C...Cloud, what's that?" Cloud was snapped out his daze at Tifa's voice and blinked. He saw a small figure laying halfway in that pond and his heart skipped a beat. He stopped walking, then burst into a dead run towards it. Tifa took a deep breath, then followed. Cid kept walking at a normal pace and watched the whole thing.   
  
"Is it....is it?" Cloud stuttered as he turned over the soaked figure. He almost felt like he was in a dream when he saw Aeris' face looking back up at him. The corners of his eyes filled with hot tears and he wiped some of her long hair from her face. Tifa dropped down next to him and blinked, not believing it's really her. Then, an even more amazing thing happened. Cloud almost jumped as air filled the lungs of her damp body. Her small mouth opened just a bit to let in some air and she was actually breathing.   
  
"Aerith? Aerith!" Cloud half yelled and shook her shoulders slightly. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and he couldn't help but smile widely. Tifa watched the two with tears in her eyes, from a number of things. Then that voice once lost spoke again.  
  
"C-C....Cloud?" Her voice was hoarse and groggy, but he nodded happily and tried as hard as he could not to erupt into tears, "Tifa?"   
  
"Aerith, it's so good to hear your voice again."   
  
"Oh, even....Cid is here." Aerith said quietly and looked over Cloud's shoulder, seeing Cid leaning on a tree.  
  
"Uh huh, nice to see ya again, girl."  
  
"Where...is everyone else?"   
  
"They all tried to come, but they couldn't. But now we can go see them all." Cloud said and propped her up a bit more. Aerith nodded, and coughed a bit more, clearing her lungs. Then Cloud looked a bit befuddled, "I don't get it, Aerith. I knew how to get you back, but I hadn't even gotten to the alter yet to offer a prayer for you. How did....."   
  
Suddenly, Aerith's eyes froze as a memory came into her head. She looked at Cloud and grabbed his arm tightly. "Cloud! I know who brought me back. It was....it was....." Before she could finish, a horrible scream was heard from above. Their heads snapped up to see a dark silhouette float down to them above the pond. It was a monstrous creature. Four long tentacles were swaying from it's deformed body and a mist from it hurt Cloud's eyes. It oddly resembled a human figure, but far more disfigured and shaking with an awesome power.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa fell back onto her butt and looked up at the terrible thing.  
  
Cid almost choked on his cigarette and spit it out, "Damn! I thought these days were over! Shera's gonna have a fit!"  
  
Cloud just jumped up, stood in front of Aerith and Tifa with his Buster sword held out in a fighting stance. The creature eyed him closely and then rose its tentacles out. It cast a powerful fire spell that knocked Cloud to the ground and also surrounded them by flames. Cid jumped back and swore some as he closed his fists around a forgotten spear. Cloud quickly scrambled to his feet, glaring at the creature with wincing eyes and ready to fight again. Then it hit him. He knew what this thing was. He lowers his sword a bit and stares at it, the word escaping from his mouth.  
  
"Jenova." Tifa and Aerith had just clung together, one to protect and the other because she was weakened. Cloud narrowed his eyes and lunged at the creature, slashing down it's horrific body with his Buster sword. The damage was almost nonexistent. Perhaps if he had the Ultima Weapon. A nice 'perhaps' wasn't going to save them though. He thought to his Materia and found the strongest spell he had was only a strong earth spell, no use against this floating creature.   
  
"But I thought...Jenova is dead." Tifa sputtered and held onto Aerith protectively.   
  
"There are so many parts of Jenova. This part is different though. It's really strong." Cloud said, raised his free hand up because of the strong flames around them.  
  
Cid stood behind him and quickly patted out a little flame that caught his shirt, "I wanted a light but seriously!" Jenova let out another shriek when a loud shot was heard. Again, next to no damage was done as Vincent floated to ground next to Cloud, holding the Quicksilver out.  
  
"It seems we have a small problem. When did this brood of a creature appear?"   
  
"Just after we found Aerith. Do you have any materia?"  
  
"Some. Nothing that will save us though." Vincent replied and flicked the barrel towards the creature again. Jenova began to shriek louder and its tentacles started to flail around suspiciously. Cloud reared his sword back to defend and Vincent took aim.   
  
In a flash of motion, one of the tentacles was flung out at them both, the sharp end due to end their lives. Their only hope was that the one who received the leathal blow from the tentacle would give the others time to escape. Just as the long arm was about to find a target, an equally instant event happened. A loud swish of a blade was heard and then a high shriek. That tentacle fell to the ground writhing wildly and Jenova reared back from the blow. All of their eyes darted over to a figure set in the dancing flames. His long, silver hair waved in the heat and his stance was frighteningly familiar to them all while his black clothing contrasted the red hot flames. A long, terrible blade was placed backwards along his arm, sticking a long ways from his body and two glowing eyes stared at the creature from the flames.  
  
"It....can't....be." Cloud stuttered and took a step back in shock. The same feeling also swept over Tifa as she stared as well.  
  
"It's......"  
  
"Sephiroth." Aerith finished Tifa's sentence and they all stared at him. Sephiroth looked at all of them, then to Jenova and seemed to frown. His boots made dull thuds as he walked through the flames, standing now adjacent to the others and the creature. He held his sword so casually that it made Cloud axious and Sephrioth slowly looked up at Genova. Then, in a quiet voice, he spoke.  
  
"Really, Mother, where are your manners? To attack such unprepared creatures."  
  
Cloud felt a surge of anger and now turned to Sephiroth, ready to attack. Jenova sat for a moment, then let out a shriek and used the most terrible magic spell known. The Ultima energy hit Sephiroth's barrier and also his body, and yet caused no damage. Cloud winced physically and now hesitated a moment. Then, Sephiroth calmly raises his free hand up to it and a large comet from above flew down, striking Jenova. The damage caused made Jenova shriek and shudder in pain. Then, before he could react, Jenova flew right over Sephiroth's head and disappeared into the sky, sending a gust of wind that ripples his coat and hair. Sephiroth closed his eyes and let it go, then turned his head and looked in the direction it went. Cloud, still shaking from anger and fear, started over to him with his sword held out. Suddenly, Aerith stood up weakly and held her hand out.  
  
"Cloud, no!" Cloud stopped in his tracks and blinked, then looked back to her while she finished, "Stop, please. He's the one who brought me back. It was....Sephiroth." Cloud was cast into darkness. He slowly looked to the man with long, silver hair and seethed in anger. The man he hated and admired so much. He was the one who brought back the person he loved. He took her and now returned her. It was a bit much to believe.  
  
"Wh....why did he do that!?" Tifa yelled out and glared at Sephiroth with much the same loathing.  
  
"My name was used without me. I will stop my mother for good and let her rest."   
  
"Your mother. Your mother is Lucrecia." Vincent said just as coldly and looked at the son of his lost love with those blood red eyes.  
  
"My mother........I never knew my mother. I only know Jenova."  
  
"What about Meteor!? What about when you tried to destroy the Planet just so you could escape the Lifestream!? What about when you killed Aerith!?" Cloud roared and held his sword up again.  
  
"Cloud...." Aerith said, touched by his emotion. Sephiroth peered at him a bit, then looked back out where Jenova went.   
  
"It was Jenova, not I. After my body was killed seven years ago in Nibelheim, Jenova revived it. It was kept locked in the Lifestream by Jenova while my image was perverted into the events that happened. I had no involvement in any of it, aside from she was using my life force and my appearance. That is why she must rest." Sephiroth said quietly and peers out into the sky.  
  
"What about my hometown!? What about Nibelheim? You killed Tifa's father!" Cloud yelled again, not ready to forgive him of his sins. Sephiroth slowly looked back at him, then to Tifa.  
  
"Yes.....I did."   
  
Sephiroth slowly turned from them and started walking away, in the direction where Jenova went. Obviously, that wasn't good enough for Cloud. Still fueled by his anger, he steppd after the man in black and tightened his grip around the sword, "That's not good enough! My mother died in that fire!" Sephiroth stopped once more and turned his head, his eyes full of apathy. Cloud, for some reason, stopped and stared back at him.  
  
"It will have to be. Realize one thing, puppet, I still despise you humans. You're presence here on this Planet is a blight. However, I will stop Jenova first. After that......our paths may cross again." Sephiroth cooed and started walking again, tucking the long blade of Masasume back. His black figure contrasted with the shell path greatly as he got farther away from them all. Cloud watched with tears of hate and Tifa stepped next to him, looking at him with concern. Then another person walked by them and followed Sephiroth.  
  
"Aerith?"  
  
Cloud's face suddenly became overwhelmed with shock as he watched her figure stop. She just turned back around and smiled weakly at him, "Cloud, I need you to do something for me. I need you to wait. Just for a little while. I need some answers."  
  
"From Sephiroth!? But...Aerith...."  
  
Aerith laughed bitterly and clasped her hands in front of her, "I know, Cloud. I'm not saying good-bye. Sephiroth may not be an Ancient, but he has some knowledge that I lack. I've seen his life-force in the Lifestream. I...can't even begin to describe it. I just know, he has some answers. Don't worry, I'll be safe. When I come back, we'll go on another date, okay?" She smiled brightly at him, the waved and walked after Sephiroth. Cloud held out a gloved hand after her, then slowly dropped it to his side in disbelief again.  
  
"I'm...so confused."  
  
Tifa turned to him, then wrapped her arms around his head. He absently leaned into her and just sighed with a blank expression. She closed her eyes and held his head to hers. Cid blinked, watching the whole thing and not knowing what to think about it all. The man in red had already disappeared from the scene in his usual fashion. Only three of them and the Highwind remained, bounded by answers and tethered by the unknown. 


	2. Loving Confessions/Blooming Affections

Return of the Sinned; Part 2  
  
  
  
"Ya know, the runt's been out there for almost three days now. When you gonna go out there and smack some sense into him?"   
  
Barret leaned against the house lightly and peered at the lone figure standing in the middle of the yard. Kalm was so peaceful now, even Barret had settled down here with Marlene. The small house was set against the endless meadows of the area around old Midgar and was so serene. Tifa brushed some strands from her face as a slight breeze teased her hair and she stared out at the figure also. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her, watching every move that Cloud made. She didn't answer Barret's question.  
  
For the time being, Cloud only stood and stared at the rock that was set in the middle of the yard. Slices, chunks and bullet holes adorned the granite slab and was a main piece of training equipment for the big man with the gun arm. Cloud's chest heaved up and down slightly as he grasped the Ultima Weapon in his hand tightly and his Mako-green eyes stared at it, as if it were Sephiroth himself.  
  
Why had she gone with him? Didn't she want to be with him? What was she thinking?  
  
The questions eroded his mind and he slowly seethed at the rock. That was when Tifa spoke, "Cloud? Don't you think you should get some rest now? She'll be back soon. You should got some sleep."  
  
Cloud gripped his weapon with the other hand now also and raised it above his head. With an angst-filled yell, he sent the blade into the stone and split it in half, embedding the blade into the rock. Tifa winced at his action and Barret smirked lightly, leaning off of the building. Tifa stepped forward and held a single hand out, towards the person she fought so hard to keep with her.  
  
"I'll rest when she is safe......when he is gone." Cloud sounded almost dark as he walked off towards the endless plains. Tifa lowered her hand back down and sighed, watching him walk away yet another time. After he had gotten pretty far away she started after him to see if he was okay when Barret grabbed her arm. She whipped around and stared at him, he had a melancholy look on his face.  
  
"Let him go, Tifa. Someone needs to take him upside that spiky head of his, walking away from you like that." She slid her arm from his and stared back into his eyes, pleading with him. After a moment he tossed his hands up and rolls his eyes, "I give up, ya know? You're as hopeless as he is." His huge bulk turned from her and he stomped back to the front of the house, tired of how she was being treated. He may have saved the planet but Tifa saved him. She turned back and saw Cloud's silhouette in the distance. She sighed and looked up into the bright sun then headed after Barret, leaving only the Ultima Weapon reflecting some odd rays onto the side of the house.  
  
  
Aerith let out a shaky breath and held her Princess Guard in front of her, still trying to defend herself from the dragon. It had long since been defeated at the edge of Masasume and only lie there like a piece of the scenery. Sephiroth calmly checked his arms for damage, but finding none he just held Masasume back along his arm again, those Mako-saturated eyes moving to her figure. She winced a bit and looks at her left arm, a long gash running the length of her forearm. She sucked some air between her teeth and examined it, as if looking at it would make it better.  
  
"Looks like it could be life-threatening."   
  
Aerith blinked and looked up, seeing Sephiroth standing over her and peering at her wound. He had a wry smile on his face and she smirked at him, looking back to the cut, "Very funny. I guess I'm not as tough as big old Sephiroth." He let out a little miff and raised his hand up, casting a Cure3 spell on her. The wound slowly faded away and she looked up at him, surprised at his concern, "T-t-thank you." She stuttered a bit as she spoke and kept looking at him in shock. He simply nodded to her and returned to his cold glare, walking back to the place where he set down their supplies. They had traveled for three weeks now in search of Jenova and this was the first time he had shown such attention to her. Sure, she had been saved a couple times by his sword and she, in return, had healed him a few times he needed it but the joke? The smile? He was starting to accept her. She smiled to herself and looked after the black caped man, feeling a small tingle in the base of her gut. She shook off the feeling and walked up to him.  
  
"There's something I always wanted to ask you. From the lifestream, I watched when Cloud found you at the Northern Crater. In the case of Mako, it was you, not Jenova, the Cloud gave the black Materia, right?"  
  
He glanced at her, not willing to talk about his past. She pressed the subject as he cleaned up their things and he finally stood straight, turning to her, "Yes, it was my body that was in the Mako. Yes, Jenova needed me to be the center of the Reunion. No, I didn't take the Black Materia and try to destroy the planet. Satisfied? Although it was a very good plan."  
  
Relapse. Just as she was starting to feel accepted, he snapped at her and brought them back to square one. He glared at her a bit more then finished packing, handing her a bag. She took it and looked down, feeling a bit bad for bringing it up, "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I didn't mean to bring up the past."   
  
He looked at her for a moment, then secured Masasume at his side and held the bag, "The past is gone, only the present and the future matter." She looked up at him and he was actually warm, in a stoic sort of way. He started towards the town they were walking towards when the dragon had attacked and she quickly followed. She walked up next to him and watched his eyes for a while, trying to look into them. Suddenly, he stopped and stared forward, leaving her to come to a halt. She followed his gaze to a group of people from the village, all wielding tools and weapons, recognizing and despising the man in the black cape for all that he was blamed for doing. She took a deep breath and peered back at Sephiroth, afraid he might just deal with this town as he did with Cloud's hometown.  
  
  
"Cloud? Are you okay?"  
  
Tifa's voice didn't even seem to budge him as the skinny man sat in the grasses of the meadow as they danced around him in the breeze. Her footsteps made soft dents in the ground as she walked up to him. He faced away from her slightly and she could just barely see his Mako-stained eyes, staring out over the plains in thought. His refusal to answer shot a hole in her heart. She lowered her head and sat down next to him, hugging her knees a bit and leaning her head onto them. They both sat for a while, not saying anything, just the sounds of the grass around them filling the air.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa."  
  
His words made her blink and slowly look at him. He was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes and had a small smile on his face, a first that Tifa had seen. He had a look that made her melt, she couldn't help but feel for this person more than anything else.  
  
"For what?" She was almost speaking on impulse now, being swept away in his eyes like the pollen in the wind around them.  
  
"For being kinda distant. I guess it was Aerith. Just seeing her leave with Sephiroth made me feel so......angry. It was like she chose him over me."   
  
She stared at him a bit and shook her head, "No, she was just doing what she said. Maybe he could answer some questions she had. She'll come back and you two will.....go back to the way you were." Her voice shook a bit and she smiled weakly, trying to hide the indescribable pain in her chest. He shrugged a bit and looked out over the meadows again.  
  
"The last few weeks I've been thinking about the way things were. I don't really know, if things between Aerith and me were even, ours. I know her and Zack were kinda serious and, maybe some of that flowed over into me. Maybe she only saw Zack in me."  
  
She couldn't believe her ears and blinked, staring at him. She opened her mouth to speak but found a lack of words. So she just stared at him until he looked at her and actually started to laugh lightly. A tinge of embarrassment ran across her face and she looked down, fearful he was laughing at her.   
  
"Tifa, you can always make me laugh. Just the way you act always cheers me up. You're such a good friend to me."  
  
Friend? She didn't want to be only a friend. Why was it so hard to just tell him that? He just seemed to be happy with it that way and she couldn't force anything on him. She let out a sigh and nodded, "Because I care about you, Cloud." Her face went beet red and she looked up at him in utter horror. Did she really say what she thought she did? He blinked and tilted his head, wondering why she was going so red but she took it the wrong way. "I....I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to say that. I mean......what I meant to say is.....I care about you as a friend. I'm worried about you."  
  
He scratched his head between those blonde spikes on his head and blinked at her, "Uh huh. Are you okay, Tifa? You look a bit pale now."   
  
Indeed her face had drained and she nodded weakly, knowing he was just going to laugh at her. She looked at the ground over her knees and dimmed, "Sorry, Cloud."  
  
He watched her a bit more, then leaned back, flopping onto the ground and laying his arms out away from him. They stayed like this for a little while, Cloud just oblivious and Tifa hurt. After a while, he looked at her figure and tilted his head a bit on the ground.  
  
"Tifa? Have you ever loved somebody? I mean, not like a brother or a father, I mean like, 'loved' somebody."  
  
She slowly looked up a bit and turned her head, peering at the person laying in the grass. His Mako-green eyes peered up into the sky and she took a few shaky breaths. Maybe he didn't know then. Maybe he didn't understand what she had said before, "Y-yes." Her stuttering made him smile again and nod.  
  
"Okay. Well, I have only ever loved one girl, other than my mom. This girl is smart, she's beautiful, she's the whole reason I could face Sephiroth. I guess you could say she saved the Planet."  
  
Aerith. Tifa's face dimmed and she looked to the ground once again, letting her legs slide out along the ground and sighing, "Yeah, Aerith. That's why you should wait for....."  
  
"No, not Aerith." She looked at him in surprise and searched for the answer in her mind. Who could it be? Was there somebody she didn't know about? The answer was so obvious, but her own doubt was blinding it to her. Those eyes finally moved to her and he smiled a bit, "This girl has given me strength when all I was was doubt. She gave me hope when all there was was fear. I care more for her than anybody else." Her eyes stared blankly into his as she looked for some sort of clue.   
  
"I...don't know who...."  
  
"It's you, Tifa."  
  
She stopped moving altogether as her heart skipped a beat. Did he say just what she thought he just said? Her face went a bit flush and he smiled at her, placing one of his hands on hers, "I mean it, Tifa. These last few weeks, I was just thinking how much YOU mean to me, not Aerith. She does mean a lot to me, but not as much as you do."  
  
Tifa couldn't breath as she felt his strong hand on hers, she could only stare at him and try and keep her heart out of her throat. Suddenly, she found herself being pulled softly towards him by her shoulder. She could see his hand on her shoulder and feel it pulling, but it all just felt like a dream. She could only bid to it and turn, laying slightly on him and gazing into those eyes. Those eyes, eyes that could melt the Great Glacier into a pool of glimmering water. He just smiled up at her and set his hands on her shoulders, gazing back up at her.  
  
"Cloud....I..."  
  
"It's okay, Tifa. I know what you want to say. I've heard it all before through your eyes."  
  
She nodded dreamily at him and slowly leaned forward, kissing him softly. His lips were like heaven to her, reaching into her soul and warming it. She had waited so long, fought so hard for this. Was it really happening? She could only submit to her senses and hope it was all real. She just laid her hands across her chest and kissed him deeply, hoping all that would happen would fulfill the limits of her dreams and the heights of her fantasies.  
  
  
Sephiroth brushed some of the splattered vegetables from his black cape and then wiped his hand off against his pants. His refusal to even speak to the people had touched Aerith in a way she had never felt before. With all his power and ability, he merely stood and accepted their abuse. As evidence from the past he could have easily demolished the whole town with one easy spell. A look in his eyes made Aerith almost wish to embrace him and to console him. Those Mako-saturated eyes just watched all the townspeople walk away in disgust, a sad tone to them. Even as they had threatened him with his life he had just watched them, silently repenting for all that he had done. He was even repenting for all Jenova had done in his name. That alone puzzled Aerith's young face. His image just reflected in her eyes and he slowly turned back to her, expecting a smug grin at his dishonorment. Instead, she could only smile proudly for him. The same man who had burned Nibelheim down to a smolder had now just let a town full of farmers disgrace his proud name. His Mako eyes just peered at her as she walked up to his dark figure. Her emerald eyes peered up to him and she gingerly brushed away a stale carrot from his sleeve.  
  
"That was very good of you not to lash out at those villagers." He didn't reply at all. He just looked at this girl in front of him. This was the same girl who been killed by a physical manifestation of him, created by Jenova. True, she would have known it was not him in body, for she could see it in the lifestream, but she still must have some negative feelings towards him. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled up at him, her nose crinkling a bit. Her childishness almost annoyed him, yet seemed so innocent at the same time. Strands of his silver mane blew to the side in a small wind and her brown strands danced along with them. The two just stood for a moment, sharing a rare moment of clarity in their lives. They were both unique beings on this planet, one a sole survivor of an Ancient race now long since gone and the other a creation by a human to try and duplicate that race. This was why she was so intrigued by him. True, he had done some terrible things in the past, but also some terrible things had been done to him. Through it all he had remained, for the most part, level in his plane of thought and had become as wise and powerful as any of the race he was created to mimic.   
  
"Worthless humans......fortunate my redemption must start somewhere." His sharp voice broke them both out the trance and he slowly looked to the side, watching the last of the people go inside, leaving the two strangers on the street. She frowned and followed his face, still looking at him. Somewhere deep inside, she felt a surge of emotion. It was the same thing she felt when Zack would come back from a training mission when he was training to become a part of SOLDIER. It was the same feeling she had felt when her and Cloud had stood on that stage at the Golden Saucer, as his lips touched the back of her hand softly. She did not know why she felt it now.  
  
Cloud. How could she possibly explain these feelings to Cloud? Sephiroth, no matter if it was Jenova's form or not, had been Cloud's great rival. Cloud would live his life hating Sephiroth no matter who told him otherwise. Aerith still felt those feelings for Cloud, just as he does for her. The feelings that sent him into a mad craze to find a way to revive her. She knew he cared for her and she knew she cared for him. So why did these feelings suddenly surface at the presence of his greatest rival?   
  
Sephiroth. Could there be anyway to tell this fallen angel of her affections? Would he even be able to return those feelings? His stoic face always hid what he was thinking. Even in their short trip together, she had never been totally sure of his intentions. Even now, as he peered at the deserted streets, she was oblivious to his thoughts. He could have been planning to come back and destroy this town in his wrath and she would not even suspect it.  
  
Suddenly she shook her head at that thought and peered at his face again. No, that was the old Sephiroth. That was Jenova's Sephiroth. He wouldn't be thinking such things, would he? She had only really known him well these last three weeks and he still seemed to loathe every human. Even her Cetra blood couldn't give her insight on this man. He was a real enigma. Which was another reason she found her affections for him blooming.  
  
"Why do you look at me with those eyes?" She blinked wildly at his question and realized she had been staring. He was looking at her as if he could see her very soul, "Nobody has ever looked at me in such a way."  
  
She shook her head once again and got a taint of red dashing across her cheeks, "I....uhm...I was just.....wondering what you were deciding to do next." Her lie was so obvious that it actually made Sephiroth smile slightly. The adoration of such a child made him feel almost....alive. His heart may have been beating for the past five years and his blood may have been flowing, but he was dead. Now, with this small lie from this young girl, he almost felt alive again.  
  
"There should only be true coming from your mouth. You don't need to lie, even to me. As to your question, I plan to pursue Jenova." Sephiroth said candidly and nodded his head a bit to the West.   
  
"Oh, so you don't mind if I tag along?" She looked at him with eyes so innocent, he almost winced. She forwardly placed her small hand on his sleeve to amplify the question and smiled warmly at him. If only for a moment, he did not move, just looked back into her emerald orbs. Then, in his cold posture, he pulled away and started to walk. His direction was to the West and he said no words, which to Aerith was as good as a yes. She took a deep breath and placed a hand to her flustered forehead, then followed him. She walked next to him and clasped her hands behind her back, smiling up at the silver-haired angel. He only looked forward as the two finally left the small town. As they walked into the setting sun, the last words of the day were spoken.  
  
"The path ahead is lined with blood and tears. You'd be far happier returning to him, my young friend."  
  
Aerith almost stopped in her tracks as he called her his friend. She stared at his emotionless eyes and then shook her head, "That could be true but the only path I chose right now is the one I'm on. I have seen your soul, Sephiroth. I know the turmoil and I want to help you settle this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
His question took her off guard, then she playfully punched him in the shoulder as they walked, "Because, silly, everyone deserves to have peace. Even the big, mean ol' Sephiroth." He looked at her and blinked with an odd expression on his face. She was the most unusual person he had ever met. So cheerful, no matter what and willing to forgive even his dreadful crimes.  
  
His face lightened a bit into a smile and he looked back forward, "If it is what you wish. I will allow you to come but don't think I like it. The path ahead is dangerous." She actually jumped into the air and cheered, then smiled looking at him, slinging her Princess Guard onto her shoulder. He shook his head slightly at her childishness again and they walked into the coming night, ready to face the next day's challenges. 


	3. Startling Realization

Return of the Sinned; Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two months since the incident at the village and Aerith found herself more and more attached to this silver-haired man by each passing moment. Of course, he would merely joke with her and smile occasionally, but any time he did, it made her sigh in contentment and stay at his side as they followed Jenova. She did feel a bit bad about not keeping in contact with Cloud or the others. It was just hard to get a moment to even write, seeming how Sephiroth always was on the move, only stopping to sleep and eat. Her thoughts did dwell a bit on Cloud, the way they both just clicked so well. The fact that part of him was bonded with Zack was in the back of her mind, but not totally gone from it. She didn't even feel conflicted with this, Cloud and Sephiroth. She knew that Cloud always had Tifa, but Sephiroth had nobody, not even his real mother who still lived, according to Vincent. Sometimes at night, she would catch him sitting alone and staring up into the sky, the stars reflecting in those Mako-stained eyes. It was those times where she wanted to be with him the most, to reach out and touch him and make him know that she was there for him. In a way, she felt a lot like Tifa did. She knew how she felt about a person, made no attempts to hide it, but still had trouble making the person exactly understand the extent of the feelings. What would Sephiroth think if she told him she was falling in love with him? He would probably stare at her like he always did, assume she was just being childish and keep going without a word. That was one thing that always got her mad, the way he treated her like a kid. She was old enough to know when she was in love, but he would dismiss it as just a crush. Sometimes it got her so mad that she just wanted to.....  
  
"That must not be a pleasant train of thought."  
  
Sephiroth's voice broke her out of her trance and she blinked, looking up at the black clothing of the man contrasting against the white snow of the Northern Continent. Sephiroth looked back down at her in his usual stoic face, then tossed a few sparse pieces of wood into their small fire, making the coals shoot hot sparks into the night sky. Aerith smiled at him and scooted closer to the fire, warming her hands up and pulling a small jacket further over her. He just sat down in a place cleared from snow and set the Masasume down lightly, making sure to keep it out of any snow. Then he turned back to the fire and let the flames reflect in his eyes, his two gloved hands pressing together a bit as it was cold even for him. The silence bugged her, like it always did and she shivered a bit, then moved her eyes onto him, "How much further to the Northern Crater?"  
  
"A half day. I am still suspicious about this lead. Why Jenova would come back to this place is not rational. If this wasn't our only lead right now, I wouldn't have given this consideration."  
  
Her young face was dimly lit by the fire and she stared at him, seeing how much he wanted to find Jenova and stop her. And she would help him as long as she could, and then some, "You don't think she's up here?" His head shook slightly and she shivered once again, "Well, at least we'll know she isn't here then."  
  
He smiled a bit and looked at her, seeing how cold this was to her. He felt a bit responsible, he made her leave the last village before she could get supplies and blankets. It was funny, she was the only person on the Planet he cared about, even just a little. She was the only one like him; one of a kind. As she stared into the fire she was shocked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head quickly whipped to the side to find Sephiroth sitting back down next to her, settling in and pulling her right into him. She didn't exactly know how to take it and stared up into his eyes, which looked back at her in their usual coldness, "Tonight you'll have to stay close to me." A tinge of red ran across her cheeks, which was pretty well hidden by the fact they were already red from the cold. Still, her heartbeat quickened and she didn't even remember she was cold. Even further to her surprise he smiled and laughed lightly, just watching her reactions to him, "It is to keep us both warm. I promise I will be a perfect gentleman, okay?"  
  
Now she felt a bit embarrassed and laughed herself, looking down a bit sheepishly, "It's not that, I just didn't expect it." He nodded and leaned back against the rock behind him, keeping his arm around her and pulling his coat a bit over her. She looked up at him a few times then right back down quickly. She couldn't believe she was this close to him, that he let her in so much. After a moment, she slid her arms around his lean torso and snuggled in close to him, resting her head against his chest and feeling a lot warmer, "Thank you, Sephiroth." Had it really been this long since he felt someone this close to him? Even as it felt so awkward, he found that it felt nice at the same time. He just held her close to him and nodded, looking into the fire and listening to her breathing become more and more shallow. As she drifted into sleep, he gazed back down at her and brushed some of his silver hair from his face, those same cold eyes now exposing some genuine feelings towards this girl. For the longest time he just watched her relaxed face against his body and had the strangest thoughts. What awaited him after he found Jenova and stopped her? He couldn't settle down just anywhere without being estranged to anybody who was close by. Without SOLDIER or the ShinRa, he had no purpose in his life. He was a broken creation, created for something that had since passed and left him as useless. As much as he truly wanted to clean the Planet of the humans, he had recently begun to rethink that plan. All because of this girl. He wondered who's side she would be on, his or Clouds. He already knew the answer as well.  
  
Cloud. He knew of the feelings she had for him. She only had a crush on him, nothing compared to how she felt about that boy. Maybe that was the main thing keeping him from falling in love with her. After this was all done, she would return to him and be out of his life forever, maybe even battle him if he and Cloud truly did cross paths. Perhaps it was best that way, leaving him in his obscurity. He would tell her everything he knew about the Cetra and everything else, then she could be happy with Cloud. That was Sephiroth's curse, for being what he was, to be truly alone in his own right. A single star in a black sky. He didn't have too much trouble accepting that, until he met her. Now it was bothering him, having to give up something he cared for to another just because of what Jenova did in his name. With those thoughts churning in mind and narrowing his eyes as they stared into the fire, the cold night passed while the young girl at his side slept with an odd level of security, from merely being with him.  
  
  
By the time Aerith had awoken the next day, the sun had already risen high into the sky and filled her body with warmth. With a tired yawn and a few mumbled words, she soon found that her companion was absent from the place he last resided in. Still covered by his black coat, which was growing warmer still by the rays of the sun, she sat up quickly and looked around, fearful he had left her alone and went ahead. A few minutes later she had already packed up what little supplies they had and set the black coat, neatly folded, on top of the pile. It was about that time when a familiar figure strolled back into the camp, sporting the long blade of Masasume along his left arm. A cool wind rippled his coat lightly and the Mako-saturated eyes of Sephiroth were locked on her figure, a look of apathy on his face. Turning around, Aerith was startled and placed a hand to the top of her chest, then let out a slow breath and looked at him sternly, "You scared the daylights out of me. Where have you been??"  
  
Sephiroth looked at her for a moment, then spoke in a flat voice, gesturing his head to the side, "Up at the North Crater. While you slept like a nuisance, I searched the place. When did I have to start checking in with you? I do what I please."  
  
Aerith was a bit surprised at his response and blinked, then sighed lightly, "Yes, I know that. I was just worried, I didn't know where you were and I thought...."  
  
"You worthless child. Your concern for me is pathetic. You were afraid that I had abandoned you, just as your Cetra mother had all those years ago. I should have left you behind from the moment I rescued you. I can't imagine what I was thinking."  
  
Now those cold words just left her breathless, her eyes bulging as she stared at his stoic face. Had she stumbled into a bad dream? Why was he saying such things? Against her will, a few hazy tears welled up at the bottom of her beautiful eyes, specifically from the words about her mother, "Why are you saying such things, Sephiroth? Did I do something that offended you last night?" Instead of words, she was horrified by his actions in response. Sephiroth simply stepped towards her and flicked his left wrist, bringing the blade of the Masasume around and aimed right at her young body. As a reaction, she stepped back and stumbled over the pile of supplies, falling backwards just in time for the blade to slice open her dress, and even grazing her skin enough to draw blood. As the blade came around it echoed against the rock wall and send some rocks sliding down the face, falling onto Aerith. The small rocks only cut and bruised her face and arms but it was the whole of the attack that truly hurt her. Looking up with fear at the man in black stepping over her, she could barely speak as Sephiroth raised the blade above his head, ready to thrust the end into her heart, "What's wrong with you!? Why are you doing this!?"  
  
"Once from behind, and now facing. Your influence on this world ends here, Cetra."  
  
Aerith's eyes could only widen as the blade was thrust down at her, her throat even unable to make a sound. It was at this point when another object caught her attention, a long blade of a sword coming piercing through Sephiroth's chest. The man in black suddenly froze up and coughed, looking slowly down to the blade impaled through his chest. Only was Aerith more stunned and she peered around Sephiroth to find none other than Sephiroth holding the sword through. Extremely confused and relieved at the same time, the second Sephiroth stared blandly at the first and was an identical match, aside from the lack of a coat.  
  
"Jenova, you play these games well. No more, I won't let you harm this girl any more." All while Aerith watched, the real Sephiroth strained and lifted the impostor into the air at the edge of his Masasume, then with a brute show of force, flung the sword and sent the impostor from the blade and into the air. Reaching high enough to clear the small cove they slept in, the impostor could only watch as Sephiroth tucked the blade along his arm and stood casually. What it didn't see was the massive comet coming down from the heavens above, then striking it and turning it into nothing more than a speck of dirt on the rock as it smashed into the ground far away from the two. After dealing with the impostor, Sephiroth turned slowly to Aerith and looked at her, a few rocks still resting on her hurt body and her eyes full of tears. Before Sephiroth could say a word, the young girl was onto her feet and throwing her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.  
  
"I was so scared! I thought it was you and you were like the old you, not the old you but the old you Jenova used to be and you were going to kill me and I thought I was going to get stabbed and oh, it was horrible!"  
  
Sephiroth blinked a few times and looked down at this girl, then smiled lightly and rested his free hand on her head, letting her heart rate come back down first before he spoke to her. After a few moments of hysterics, Aeris took a few deep breaths and looked up at him, a few tears still streaming down her face. His own eyes met hers in comfort as he spoke quietly, "Whatever the impostor said, it was a lie. Jenova was trying to isolate me once more by taking away anything I have around me." Aerith just looked up at him for a few more moments, then smiled weakly and nodded, wiping some tears from her bruised face. In a moment like this, it was the last thing she would have expected when he reached up and placed his free hand over hers, pulling it away gently to look at the bruises on her face. Even with the dark bruises, the red across her cheeks was apparent and she took in a sharp breath, letting herself go weak against him. It was in this time that Sephiroth could see why Jenova wanted to kill her. It was obvious to all but the ones it involved, he was falling in love with her. Jenova wanted to take his anchor to this place away by killing her, but he had kept it from happening. Aerith would never believe he could love her, though it was something that she wanted more than anything else she could think of. And Sephiroth could only fool himself for so long, convincing himself she could never love him back. In that moment he discovered from in her eyes his previous belief was false. And in that moment Sephiroth decided to give his stone cold heart to this girl he held in his arms someday. Leaning forward slowly and reluctantly Sephiroth looked into her eyes and wrapped his arm around her, even as it held Masasume. Aerith could feel her heart skipping, as his lips came ever closer to hers. His arms around her made her whole body tremble and her bottom lip quivered in anticipation of his kiss. When he stopped just mere inches short and seemed to have doubts about this, she made up his mind by raising on her tippy-toes, pressing her lips into his softly and closing her eyes. Had she been watching, she would have seen his eyes blink a bit, then close slowly as he let his guard down in a sweet, gentle kiss they shared in the cold fields of the Northern Continent. 


	4. A New Beginning

Return of the Sinned; Part Four  
  
  
In the mountains of Wutai did the end finally come to Sephiroth's quest. At the fierce edge of the Masasume did the remaining piece of Jenova fall and turn into nothing more than a memory. The crimes and perversions done to him were ceased with a final blow and just like that, his life was over just as quickly as Jenova's. She was put to rest at his hand and would not plague the Planet any longer. That was his job now, he mused. He had taken any purpose he had in life when he avenged his name and that in itself, was enough to trouble him.   
  
The camp below the mountain had been set up for a long time now and a well formed fire pit centered itself in it. Supplies had been gathered and were actually gathering dust from setting so long. The night air blew cool over the sands around the camp and only the distant sounds of monsters could be heard. Near the flames were a gathering of boxes that held the blade of the Masasume, resting after a long life on top of folds of black fabric. The fabric was the long, black coat worn by the fallen angel, though now it simply resided with the blade as reminders of the past. Against a smaller box was the Princess Guard, once handled by the Cetra who had helped Sephiroth find his salvation. Besides that, the camp was desolate.  
  
It was a farther up the mountain where the story was coming around.   
  
The caves in the side of the mountain seeped out steam from the geothermic activity they hid, offering a welcome recreation to any who dared the brave the monsters and find the pools of hot water inside. Formations of stalactites and stalagmites adorned the cave with natural beauty and terror. Sounds of dropping water filled the air and danced off the walls in a melodic fashion that would charm the heart of their fiercest beast. And indeed, it did just that.  
  
The water just beaded off the skin of Sephiroth and rolled its way back down to the pool he sat it. The hot water neatly rested around his waist and strands of silver hair dipped slightly into it behind his back. He was slightly hunched forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on the backs of his hands. Those Mako-stained eyes stared forward at nothing, though they reflected the deep thought about him. His hardened body and mind were still at a fully stern rigidness, even though he had nothing else to care for in the world. That is, until he heard the voice fill the air once more.  
  
"So, here you are. I should have guessed."  
  
Aerith's quiet voice drown out the water for a moment and she approached the pool from a shadow. Her words didn't even get a reaction. The angel just stared forward and didn't even acknowledge her presence. All of this made Aerith frown a bit and she stepped out of the shadow. Her innocence to his location was betrayed as she wore nothing but a swimming suit she had bought at Costa Del Sol and a blush across her face. She didn't know how he would react to her wanting to join him in the pool and she was a bit embarrassed to see he had not taken the liberty of wearing anything at all. What caught her interest most was that he hadn't even said a word to her since they defeated Jenova. Once again the silence made her uncomfortable and she lightly stepped into the water behind him.  
  
"Sephiroth, are you okay?"  
  
The burning on her foot made her wince and she couldn't see how he was just sitting there, but she committed herself to joining him and soon lowered herself into the water down to her waist as well, though her eyes never left him. The silence was beginning to make her worry when he finally spoke in a very blank tone.  
  
"What does one do when they have no reason for living?"  
  
"Wha....what do you mean?" She replied in a shaky voice. She had already known he was never to be taken lightly and this subject made her heart beat a bit quicker. The angel's head turned lightly and she could see the glow of his eyes as he looked back to her over his shoulder and through the strands of silver setting across his shoulders.  
  
"Jenova is dead. I have fulfilled my task and have no other purpose now. I have thought about continuing the crusade my mother began; to destroy the humans. However, I do not know if that is what I am destined to do any longer. So I ask again, what does one do when they have no reason for living?"  
  
This subject made Aerith frown even more and she was lost on how to handle this. They had grown very close, it was true, but she knew he still didn't trust her, or anyone for that matter. He was as alone now as he was when trapped in the Materia in the Northern Crater. Even their kiss many weeks ago seemed distant. All of this came off as sort of a vibe and she could feel it as vividly as she could feel the humidity in the air. She soon found that she should try and cheer him up and a childish grin crept over her face.  
  
"You could always keep traveling and see parts of the Planet you haven't before. Or you could try and live somewhere like the island where Meedel was. Maybe you could even help people like Cl......"  
  
Her own words caught her and she suddenly covered her mouth lightly. Those emerald eyes widened at his impending reaction but there was none. She couldn't help but finish her sentence with a barely audible whisper, "Cloud." The mention of him seemed to bother her more than him. The blonde fighter had become a taboo between them, Aerith never mentioning him when she could avoid it. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind it much at all. A long and awkward silence filled the cave around them. Aerith kept waiting for some kind of reaction from him. Then, she got it.  
  
"This task is over. You should return to your friends. As the ShinRa are dissolved now, you should lead a free life. They must be worried about you."  
  
Aerith bit her lip lightly and thought of them all. Cloud's opening heart and Tifa's unwavering loyalties. Barett's kind heart and Cid's hidden honesty. She even missed Yuffie and her tricks. Even Vincent would be a sight for her to smile at. But something made her restrain those thoughts. When they had parted last, she saw Cloud's eyes. She saw the way he loved her, but never as passionately as he did Tifa. That made her smile and cry at the same time, though not when Sephiroth was around. Everyone had found their places in life. Everyone but her and Sephiroth. Maybe that was why she said what she said next.  
  
"I miss them dearly, but I would.....rather stay with you."  
  
That seemed to warrant a reaction from him and those long strands of silver hair began to shift. He sat up straight, though his face was still hidden from her. The curves and muscles of his body seemed to tighten as he did and didn't go unnoticed by the girl who perched behind him. Either not being human, or his life of battles had honed his body into the mold of perfection. Each stretch of muscle held tight under his skin and glistened under the falling water from above. A burning couldn't help but wash across Aerith's face as she looked and hoped he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she looked back up to him and saw an eye. His head turned enough to let a single sanctuary for that Mako energy look upon her once more. She quickly tried to fight off the blush but she had been caught. Then, she almost jumped when he started laughing in a light tone.  
  
"You want to stay with me? What possible reason would you have for such a thing? You're just a child with a crush. I do not have the patience to indulge your little fantasy any longer. Go back to your friends, Cetra."  
  
As he looked back forward, her blush was replaced by anger and she was tired of him brushing her off like that. She made it apparent to him with her sharp tone, "I'm not a child! Quit treating me like one! I can make my own decisions about my life. Just because you don't let anybody in to that cold, hardened heart of yours doesn't mean that I'm just some kid with a crush! You're the only child that I see, Sephiroth!"  
  
Her words rang through the cave for a bit and then only her heavy breathing followed. He made no sound. Maybe that was what ticked her off the most. She was suddenly startled by the moving water as he rose up to his feet in front of her. His form tightened a bit as he turned in the water and faced her. As the glistening water ran off his body, that wave of burning red came over her face again but he continued to stare into his face. Her eyes dared not to go anywhere else. He was now looking down at her with no expression. There was no shame as he stood nude before her. His powerful arms soon moved up and crossed across his broad chest, diverting some drips of water from his skin. His eyes seemed curious and finally, his lips parted to speak, "You don't even dare to look at me. If it was not for my conversations with Zack, I would say you had never seen a man before. Your immaturity and childishness make you naive and indecisive. You even wear a bathing suit to clean yourself. Tell me then, how should I see you?"  
  
She had caught him. True, she had been slightly intimate with Zack, and she had worn the suit because he was here, but it still made her angry. With all they had been through, he still thought of her as just a child. She was going to change that. With a determined look she stood up before him and looked him in the eyes. They burned with determination and actually brought his brow up in curiosity. Then she tucked her arms back and unclasped her top, letting it fall from her chest to the water below. Her breasts rose and fell in sharp breaths as her heart raced, but she was going to teach him who was a child. Next she reached down and slid her thumbs under the suit at her hips, sliding the fabric down slowly onto her thighs. Soon it fell to the water as well and she stepped out of it, leaving herself completely bare before him, "Like this.......as a woman." As desperately as she wanted to hide herself from him, she did not. She stood proud and tall with her slightly darker skin reflecting some stray light from outside. Even in the dim light, the curves of her body lit up with a glow, especially her stomach and hips. His eyes slowly looked down and over her young body, though no expression still graced his features. It was as if he looked her over in a set of clothing. How she wished she could be as calm when looking at him.  
  
Sephiroth wandered up from the graces of her figure and slowly back to her emerald eyes. He was intrigued by this look she had. Slowly his arms uncrossed and stretched a totally new set of muscles. His body was as solid and beautiful as hers, though he seemed infinitely more calm. Ripples of water moved from his legs as he stepped forward and splashed against hers, making her jump a bit. Her pupils seemed to widen as he stepped up right in front of her, so the very heat of his body made her skin tingle. The proximity of his perfect skin made her knees feel a bit weak and she couldn't help but bite her lip nervously, her emotions running wild. He seemed as cold as ever. He brought his face right close to her and kept his eyes in hers, but stopped before his lips touched hers. She had almost finished the distance herself to kiss him before he began to speak in a voice that almost made her melt.  
  
"What do you see for us in that perfect little world you have in your head? A house with a proud fence out front? Neighbors who would treat us like any others? Perhaps small children running around with smiles on their faces and assassins hiding in the bushes?" The last part made her wince slightly and that seemed to sour his expression a bit, "I didn't think you have thought of that. Do you honestly think the humans would leave us alone? A devil and a Cetra trying to live like them. Hah! It's absurd! They will never accept us just like I will never accept them. I may have not been the one to try and destroy the Planet after all, but I will never enjoy the fact that the humans soil this Planet." His outlook for humans had not changed. That in itself made her feel sorry for him but at least he wasn't trying to kill them all now. Still, it made her eyes dim a bit and she could barely keep looking at him. He spoke again, "Like me, you are not like them. They will always hate us and despise us. Knowing all of that, now you tell me what you want."  
  
The truth in his words made her bite her lip a bit more, but she could never hate them as he did. She thought all life was precious and it was that reason that she had even come with him. She knew that his hatred could soon lead to another battle for the Planet. Maybe that was why she had done it. The feelings she had and the current that pulled her had purpose. She could keep him from hurting others. She could make sure he didn't go through life alone. She could love him. She did love him. It had almost snuck up on her. All the time they spent searching for Jenova had brought her to one conclusion; she loved Sephiroth. It almost seemed right. It seemed to be destiny.   
  
For that reason, she suddenly lifted up on her toes and pressed into him. Their bodies came together in a connections of heavenly touch and she quickly pressed her lips into his and threw her arms around his thick neck. It had seemed to startle him. He nearly fell backwards when she did it. Then, his arms fell from their place and slowly moved around her frail body. She seemed so small compared to him. Her body seemed to just mold into his and as flesh touched flesh, both of them fell out of the world. The Planet everywhere seemed to tremble at their embrace and the air seemed to get slightly colder. The two most influential beings on the Planet had joined.   
  
  
The point of contact under her back had seemed so much more rough from afar. She was slightly surprised how gentle he was as he placed her against the smooth face of rock in the cave. By now her breath was so quick that she thought she would pass out. Her hands remained around him, one at his neck and the other on his lower back. She feared that if she let go, he would disappear and she would wake up. Almost eternity passed before she felt him press inside of her. The rush of sensations was almost maddening. Through her blurry vision she even saw him wince slightly as her fingernails dug against his skin. Who could have know what this felt like? Perhaps she was the first and only. All she knew was that a fire burned in her like she had never felt and his touch was the equivalent to throwing gasoline on it. The cold touch of the rock behind her and the hot skin which pressed against her from the front sent her sensations into chaos. She had spread her legs and basically sat on the tops of his thighs, giving him her full trust. The rhythmic motions of his hips caused surges of pleasure to resonate within every point in her body. Without the slightest thought she found herself whimpering lustfully at his motions. It was something that just seemed to boil up from inside of her. She had never made these sounds before but now they came out with every beautiful movement. Meanwhile, her skin was being assaulted from every element. His own skin and the water on it slid smoothly over hers and tickled each invisible follicle. The hot water around his thighs would splash up slightly and burn against the backs of her thighs, chilled by the air around them. Even his hands that resided around her lower back seemed to trickle past a ticklish point every once and a while. It all made for a very salacious experience. She could even see his face through her vision blurred by pleasure. For the first time, he seemed relaxed. His features had softened and those eyes had closed. It seemed he was having just as much fun a she was. More and more levels of excitement washed through her and she pulled up tight against him, even beginning to moan a bit. His solid chest moved against her breasts as they danced and brought even more pleasure. She had never expected this much and feared if she received any more, she would simply die. She even thought how she could die right at that moment, in the chains of ecstasy. Down in her waist she could feel the source of the pleasure, exploring her body in blissful agony. She became so sensitive to any touch now that the slightest breeze made her heart race. His body and soul had brought her to the breaking point. Her mind focused only on the movements of their bodies together and the feelings she had. Nothing else was coherent. Her hands quickly began to wander down along his body and she felt each hard muscle. The mist of water that lingered on him made her hand trace across every canyon and mountain along his bulk and she began to moan louder. Her hand even slid along his stomach, down to the point of intercourse and then up her own body in a search for more pleasure. She thirsted for more.   
  
Finally she could feel a building of fire within her. It defied description. His motions even became faster and more harsh, though she found that it brought her even more bliss. Her moaning was now ringing off the walls and her body was tight. A permanent blush stained her cheeks and her eyes pressed closed. This was the moment. His own body gave away that he was as far into this as she was. The two had been one for eternity, it seemed. In a burst of pure joy, she felt something hot rush into her. The entire Planet seemed to pound at the event. Soon the both of them were slowing down and cooling off. She could only clutch to him and breath, waiting for all of her senses to align once more. It had happened. A new feeling washed over her. They were connected now and would never lose each other. Something had happened and she knew it. Him making love to her seemed paled by a revelation. The voices spoke of new things to her and she could hear them. It took her a moment to sort it out and her brow became furrowed. She still sat perched on his thighs and she buried her face into the nook of his neck, holding tightly around it with her arms. The Planet had calmed down as well and the cave seemed silent. Only their combined breathing filled the air and she strained to hear what the voices told her. Then, she heard it.  
  
Sephiroth must have sensed something because his eyes slowly opened and he looked to her curiously. His voice barely broke out over the cooler air, "What is it?" Aerith opened her eyes slowly and stared into his shoulder for a while. Something had scared her. It was an anxious look, however, not a frightened one. She even smiled quickly once before arching her head back and looking into his face quietly. How kind he looked right now. She could barely believe that he was what he was. It was all surreal. Then, she let out a shaky breath and addressed his questioning glance.  
  
"Our.....child." 


	5. Requiem

Return of the Sinned; Final Part  
  
Time had passed and ended, a river flowing into the sea. Life was the current and death just a step along the way. It was the life which began this story. It would be death that ended it.  
  
She was quite nervous about going back. So much had happened in the time she had last seen him that it made actually seeing him difficult. Her stomach had become a growing bulge, a womb for a new race. She carried the child well. And Aerith felt like a mother. Riding in the car, she hummed a light tune to herself, knitting a small shirt for her expected joy. Though Kalm was just around the bend, she wished the ride was over, for the bumps did weigh heavily on her back. Few thoughts rested upon the father of her child, but of the one who could have been.  
  
Sephiroth was standing on the rear deck of the car, looking behind as the wind tousled his mane of hair about objectively. Masamune was kept at hand, much to the surprise of his young mate. At first she was worried, but then brushed it off as merely caution when facing the one who had hated him so dearly. If one thing could remain certain about the angel, it was that his thoughts were obscure. Even now he stared at their trail, the winding marks of the wheels through the grass and dirt. The past.  
  
When the car pulled up, a group was waiting. Barret was standing beside a girl who now came to his waist. A mechanical right hand rested in her head and a he seemed far less wound up than before. In the land behind the town, the Highwind was grounded. New metal reflected the sun defiantly and new engines hummed silently in wait. Cid was with the group, smoking a cigarette and muttering about having to wait. Some things never changed. Despite Red XIII not being there and Reeve no longer using the stuffed cat, the surprise was Vincent had attended. The man in red still remained separated from them all, but his one love's child always grabbed his attention.   
  
And then there was Tifa. She was positively glowing and it was easy to see why. In her arms was a small boy with blonde hair and auburn eyes. No older than a year, he was the big surprise Tifa had for Aerith. It seemed everyone was full of surprises.   
  
Cloud was to the side in his standard SOLDIER uniform, the Ultima Weapon on his back. Again, the oddity was due to the company. His mako saturated eyes were intense as he waited, though he could see a sliver of silver disappear into the car from the deck. Had it not been for his wife, this may have driven him mad.  
  
Aerith exited the car with all the grace she had always had. In a sundress and white hat, she could still stir the emotions of those around her. A smile greeted them all and her hands rested in her stomach. Everyone stared. As she approached Cloud, her eyes were filled with joy at seeing him.  
  
"Hi, Cloud. It's been so long." she said with a warm tone. He kept staring down at her stomach. When he finally had the strength to look up at her, his shock was answered with her giggling lightly and tilting her head. She could just kiss him.  
  
"Aerith, it looks like we're not the only one with a new addition." came a voice over his shoulder. Aerith peeked around him to find Tifa and her baby. She shrieked in joy and rushed around to see him.  
  
"He's adorable! Looks just like Cloud! And how are you doing, Mrs. Strife?" Aerith cooed as she looked up from the baby to Tifa. It had been so long, they both thought at the same time. The two began to laugh and talk just like two hens. The rooster was glaring into the depths of the car. He knew who was inside and wouldn't take his eyes away.   
  
A good ten minutes passed before his eyes narrowed. A boot hit the dirt as a form appeared outside. At the sight of him, everyone stopped and looked. Sephiroth looked the exact same, tall and proud with a certain ominous energy about him. Cloud faced him, but no words were spoken. Marlene and Tifa were lost on the baby for a moment and Aerith turned with Cloud's child in her arms, looking upon her own angel. Though everyone else feared him, she loved him.  
  
"Sephiroth…"   
  
Cloud said it with such contempt. Many nights had plagued him, thinking of him and Aerith out in the world together. Seeing her with his child, for he knew that it was his child, made Cloud weak in the knees. Despite his claims of him being a pawn of Jenova, he didn't trust that for a second.   
  
Sephiroth said nothing but just stared right back. There was something foreboding in his eyes; something that made Cloud uneasy. The others were just afraid of him, but Cloud was petrified. This reformed devil had powers that none of them could understand. It was impossible for him to change and unlikely he would want to. Somehow the others didn't see this, but he knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
That time came quickly.  
  
Unholy speed and a steel sense of purpose were a deadly combination. Only a flash of light and shifting of the wind gave him a clue of what happened, though the sharp truth was quick to set in. Cloud fell forwards slightly and looked down at the blade of the Masamune, marked red and broken in his chest. No, the blade was whole; he was broken. Time was passing so slowly that he watched the black fabric of his coat and his silver mane settle after the lunge, becoming that night and day form which haunted his dreams. It was odd that he didn't feel the actual blade in his chest, but the spreading warmth of his blood filling his insides. Behind his back, the Ultima Weapon was shattered by the tip of the Masamune and left as a jagged hilt on a strap. This all came with Sephiroth looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The one thing that enraged him was Sephiroth was smiling at him. The angel had planned it! This was all destined to be by this man who would be a god. Without warning or explanation, Sephiroth destroyed Cloud.  
  
Tifa screamed as she watched Cloud fall from Sephiroth's sword for the second time. But now he was her husband and the father of her child. It destroyed her as well. Forgetting the child for a moment, she rushed to him and fell weeping at his side, cradling his head in a panic. The others were so shocked that they were cemented in place. But perhaps the person most broken was Aerith. Her eyes had drained off their color as she watched it all, her mouth open in sheer disbelief. All of it had been a lie. Had it? Did Sephiroth plan to do this? Had he used her? Did their child mean nothing? Tifa's crying and her child's as well didn't stir those green eyes from the angel. He stood above Cloud, holding the stained blade at his side. His eyes were locked on Aerith.  
  
"Sephiroth?" she uttered and nearly fell to the ground. She was holding Cloud's child, watching the man she loved kill its father. Nothing registered but everything hurt. If one more thing were to shift, she would have just stopped working.  
  
"You damn son of a bitch!" Barret howled and stayed in front of Marlene. She was stunned beyond description. Cid was busy roaring orders into a radio for the Highwind to come, but it was too late. Sephiroth casually placed his sword along his arm and closed his eyes, apparently muted by his actions. Then the ground shook.  
  
The car was thrown effortlessly into the air as the ground exploded behind him, making a plume of energy rise out to warn the heavens. The last, most fearsome Weapon rose from the hole behind Sephiroth and howled in power. Omega Weapon. It was a forsaken Weapon and had remained dormant throughout the crisis. Now, Sephiroth had awakened it. As it stood heaving behind him, Sephiroth finally opened his eyes, his mouth and his mind.  
  
"I have ended it. Meteor is gone, but I still will rule this planet. My child will grow inside of the Cetra and be born superior to any human. It will rise and fulfill my dream of reclaiming the Planet for us." The last part was said directly to Aerith. Although she could not believe what he was saying, she could not turn away from him. She could only rest her free hand across her stomach and fight the burning tears in her eyes. Sephiroth looked slowly down to Tifa as she deeply mourned Cloud. There was no remorse for her in him. "He died because he was not supposed to be. The moment he was given Jenova, he was dead. Love him and hate me, but never forget that he was me." It was not the thing she wanted to hear, but it was given. Omega Weapon seemed to be getting restless behind him and stirred, but he took one last moment to look at Aerith.   
  
And then there was a kind of sadness in him. She felt his lifeforce diminish even as he longed for her, but could not have her. She hated him and loved him, but never gave him away to oblivion. In her belly was their child, beautiful and unique. In her arms was Cloud's child, powerful and destined. But in her heart, there was Sephiroth. Despite seeing Cloud's death upon that blade, she could not forsake him. Unfortunately, she could not stop him either.  
  
"Goodbye, Cetra."  
  
At once he turned and drew on Omega Weapon. It seemed to liven the beast up and it reared back, as if surprised. When Sephiroth lunged and took a great swipe of his Masamune, the beast came down on him. The two exploded into a shower of sparks and wind. Nothing was left but a shattered sword and a memory. In the span of ten minutes, the Planet's greatest hero and villain were gone and forgotten. Only their loved ones felt the loss.  
  
Tifa would not move from Cloud; only hold his head close and weep deeply for him. Barret looked away and held Marlene, more for his comfort than hers. Cid was off to punish his crew for slow reactions and Vincent was gone.  
  
Aerith was alone. In her arms, the child had fallen asleep, but she hadn't noticed. Sephiroth was gone in a flower of light and Cloud was cold on the ground. She had lost everything. Her mind told her that, but her heart moved her hand across her stomach. In the end, she still had what mattered. Within her womb was a new beginning for this Planet, though not as Sephiroth had wanted. She would make sure of that. With her arms was Cloud's legacy and Tifa's salvation. They would be closer than ever. And within Sephiroth's last glance, there was a love that she had always longed for.   
  
He may have said "Cetra" at the end, but he had meant "my love."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am, you might say, a fan of the tragic ending. As much as I wish Tifa and Cloud a happy life, there had to be a death looming in the end. Sephiroth needed a better end than that and Cloud was just pulled down as well. To those of you who wanted the happy ending, write it yourself! I am actually thinking of passing this story on to another author to see what they can do with it. Contact me if you are interested, but remember permission is the line between brilliance and plagiarism.   
  
This is the final part that I will write for Sinned. If it comforts anyone, at least enjoy the final sentence, for it brings it all together. It was for you, Aerith. Rest In Peace 


End file.
